prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 9, 2014 NXT results
The October 9, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 12, 2014. Summary After preventing Titus O’Neil from interfering in Adrian Neville's NXT Championship Match last week, Sami Zayn was out to show the Slater-Gator member what NXT is all about. Plus, one week after suffering a vicious assault at the hands of The Ascension, Hideo Itami was out for retribution as he took on Viktor in singles action! Mojo Rawley was looking for payback after Tyler Breeze attacked him from behind several weeks ago, throwing him shoulder-first into the steel ring post. Rawley overpowered Prince Pretty in the opening moments of the match, but Breeze quickly focused his attack on Mojo's injured shoulder. A relentless Breeze locked on a Fujiwara armbar to earn a surprisingly quick submission win. Hideo Itami hoped for a fair singles match against Viktor after last week's vicious assault. He got his wish, as Viktor showed up for the bout alone. The two Superstars wasted no time trading blows, with Viktor getting the early advantage. Itami rebounded and took control, but the Japanese star was soon distracted, as Konnor emerged on the stage, battering Itami's friend and mentor, Funaki. Itami still managed to pick up the victory with a running kick to the head, but was soon on the end of another two-on-one beatdown. The Ascension tied Itami in the ropes as Funaki crawled to the ring to try and save him, but Konnor & Viktor forced Hideo to watch as they bulldozed his mentor with the Fall of Man. The NXT Universe was hushed as WWE's medical staff rushed to Funaki and Itami's aid. Aiden English & Simon Gotch showed a new, aggressive attitude in this tag team contest, after Enzo & Big Cass made a few cracks at their expense before the bell. Amore & Cassady were on fire, however, and seemed to be well on their way to victory until English was able to take out Big Cass, allowing The Vaudevillains to hit Enzo with That's a Wrap to earn the win. Though they did not pick up the win tonight, Amore & Cassady still have plenty to look forward to, as NXT General Manager William Regal has granted their beautiful friend Carmella a tryout next week! While Sasha Banks is focused completely on Charlotte and the NXT Women's Title, Becky Lynch is trying to move up the ladder and work toward a title opportunity of her own. Lynch took advantage of Banks’ mind being elsewhere, but the Irish Diva's attacks only infuriated The Boss. An enraged Sasha took control of the bout and earned a submission victory with the Bank Statement. The normally energetic Sami Zayn was a bit hesitant at the start of the main event, as he tried to figure out a battle plan against the much larger Titus O’Neil. At first, Zayn seemed to find the right course of action as he stuck and moved, evading the big man's attacks and using his speed and agility to keep O’Neil off-balance. Eventually, though, O’Neil caught Zayn and muscled his way into control of the bout. Zayn was left in a heap after O’Neil squeezed the air from his body with a vicious bear hug. Somehow, the French-Canadian phenom found the energy to fight back. He nearly hit a springboard tornado DDT off the ropes, but O’Neil countered and hit Clash of the Titus to win the bout. O’Neil attempted to continue his attack on Zayn after the bell, but Adrian Neville repaid the favor from last week, saving his friend from O’Neil's clutches. Results ; ; *Tyler Breeze defeated Mojo Rawley (1:15) *Hideo Itami defeated Viktor (3:00) *Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore (3:00) *Sasha Banks defeated Becky Lynch (4:00) *Titus O'Neil defeated Sami Zayn (11:45) Image Gallery 10-9-14 NXT 1.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 2.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 3.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 4.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 5.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 6.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 7.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 8.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 9.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 10.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 11.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 12.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 13.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 14.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 15.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 16.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 17.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 18.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 19.jpg 10-9-14 NXT 20.jpg Commentary *Jason Albert *Renee Young *Rich Brennan See also *WWE NXT External links * #118 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #244 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events